


Which Way

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [45]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Pixel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Pixel comes out to Robbie as a trans male.





	Which Way

For a few months now, Robbie had allowed Pixel to join him in the lair to work on inventions. At first it was at Sportaflops’ insistence; Pixel had hurt himself messing around with machines alone in his room too often. With Robbie supervising him in the bunker, Pixel would be safer. 

It was surprising how quickly Robbie became used to having him around. The teen came by at least once a day to work or talk to Robbie about ideas. It was nice to have an assistant (or, in some cases, to  _be_ an assistant).

Today, Pixel was oddly quiet. He typed on his wrist computer and barely looked up at Robbie. Robbie should probably be grateful that the lair was silent for once but mostly he was worried. 

Before he could ask, Pixel shut down his computer and stood up. “Robbie?”

“Yes?”

“I probably should have told you earlier, since you’re here to make sure I’m safe and this may have come up in an emergency,” Pixel put his hands on his hips and lifted his chin, “I’m trans.”

Robbie blinked at him.

“You’re... trans?” He repeated slowly.

“Yup!” Pixel smiled, “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Not many people know.”

“Are you, um, that is, you’re...” Robbie couldn’t think of a better way to phrase his question so he just blurted out, “Which way?”

It was Pixel’s turn to blink. His smile slipped, “Which way?”

“I mean, is this you telling me you want me to start referring to you as a girl or did you, I don’t know,  _start_ that way?”

Confusion tilted Pixel’s head as he unraveled what Robbie was trying to ask. “Oh!” he perked up, “Oh! Sorry, I should have been clearer. I’m a trans man. So you can keep using he/him pronouns. I just wanted you to know in case there was ever a medical emergency down here. Didn’t want you to be surprised by anything.”

“I-I understand.” Robbie covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. There were probably a thousand better ways he could have phrased that question.

“Does it... bother you?” Pixel asked in a small voice. For the first time since he had started coming down here, Pixel looked a little afraid of Robbie.

“No! No, kid, not at all,” Robbie said quickly, “I’m just sorry I asked such a weird question.”

The smile was back, “It’s okay. You reacted better than Sportacus did. He stuttered for a full minute after I told him.” 

Robbie let out a laugh, instantly feeling better about himself. “Let’s take a break,” he said, walking towards the kitchen, “We’ll have some cake and you can tell me more about how I’m better than Sportakook.”


End file.
